


「无尽梦魇」

by CharlieK_L



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieK_L/pseuds/CharlieK_L
Summary: *香坂/伊吹/久住x志摩*有少量提及的虐待行为*人物 特别是香坂相当ooc*不能接受的直接关掉谢谢
Relationships: ibsm/香志/久志
Kudos: 6





	「无尽梦魇」

1.  
香坂也不知道事情是怎麽成现在这个样子的。

他不确定这是哪队的办公室，乍看起来就像是一间非常普通的、平时没有多少人会来的房间。他的后腰靠在办公室桌的边沿，旁边还有散开的文件。昏暗的室内白炽灯的光线低沉，他无暇回想自己来这里干什麽，因为他的搭档跪在他分开的双腿间，正被他的手抓着头发，被迫昂起脖颈舔弄塞入口中的枪支。他的搭档皱着眉，眼眸低垂但动作不得要领，香坂把枪往上一顶，志摩条件反射性的呜咽还没发出完整的音节就被半道截断，顺着唾液艰难地生生吞咽下去。暴露在香坂面前的喉结滚动，他抽出枪甩在一边，朝苍白的脖颈狠狠咬过去。

香坂一个鲤鱼打挺从床上惊醒。天已经亮了，自然光透过窗帘照进室内。香坂先打了自己脸几下以示清醒，然而梦里的情景还在他的脑子里回现，白炽灯忽明忽灭的光，从身下红着眼睛看他的志摩，还有他苍白的脖颈和喉结……！被突然响起来的手机铃声吓到弹起来，香坂手忙脚乱的找到手机，凝视来电显示好一阵之后鼓起勇气按下接听：  
“香坂！你在哪！”  
“我、我在家…”  
“哈？——快过来！”

在搜查一科的厕所洗了第三把脸之后，香坂觉得自己差不多能冷静下来了。然而当志摩手上搭着外套，忽然出现在镜子的另一侧时，香坂觉得自己可能需要洗第四把。志摩一脸疑惑地看着他局促地错开自己的视线，问他怎麽了。香坂连忙抬起头，在水流弥漫之际抹了把脸，说是没有睡好。志摩不置可否地挑了一下眉，最后什麽也没再说就出了厕所。

梦是不可控的。香坂在心里默念，所以这没有什麽意思。可能是前些天压力太大看的东西在梦里被随机组合之后就成了这样，我没有对志摩前辈有什麽其他的想法。香坂深吸一口气，脑海里却是刚才镜中志摩开口问话时的唇，看起来很温暖柔软，结合手枪的坚硬冰冷，应该……

啊，该死。香坂打开水龙头，准备洗第五把脸。

2.  
伊吹知道志摩经常做噩梦。  
他们在404办公室小憩的时候，不过两个小时的时间，志摩都会从梦中惊醒。只有伊吹和志摩的时候，有时候他能自己醒，有时候会发出短促的呻吟，还有的时候会皱着眉挣扎。为了避免打扰其他人，志摩很少在404一起休息。若是不得已，伊吹的超强听觉和灵敏性让他比其他人都要更快醒来并发觉到志摩的异常，如果志摩能自己醒来，他就装作不知道；而如果是其他情况，他就会叫醒志摩。

只是今天，情况有点不一样。

九重和阵马交完报告就下班了，剩伊吹和志摩值班。志摩并不打算休息，但是伊吹坚持让最近忙得几乎没有怎麽合眼的志摩无论如何也要休息一会。“放心吧志摩酱，有我在这里！”伊吹把薄被和靠枕扔给志摩，然后侧着头双手合在一起做了一个睡觉的姿势。志摩有点无奈地看了看手里的东西，终还是拗不过他，找地方躺下了。

房间里的白炽灯永远都像是飞蛾扑的火，明灭无常，阴沉昏暗。室外的白炽灯却越燃越烈，白光像刀剑一样直直地刺进心里，带着血，滴落在地面形成一片片的白浊。志摩的头垂在双臂之间，两只手死死抓着楼顶冰冷的金属栏杆以分担一些被冲撞的力量。他的腿被香坂强行分开，腰往下塌，臀部抬高顺从地迎合香坂来自身后的顶弄。他们身后的小桌下酒杯碎成了片，是在此之前被打碎的。  
夜色之下的楼顶冷风宣扬，志摩总是在同一个场景内反复轮回，总有些细节不尽相同，然而这次志摩根本没有想到，香坂在他伸出手后会猛地一把拉过他。猝不及防的志摩碰倒了桌上还有残酒的杯盏，冰冷的酒液洒在两人身上，他扶住桌沿，震惊又疑惑地看着忽然变得有些陌生的香坂。  
“啊，不好意思啊志摩前辈。你的衣服脏了。”香坂抖抖自己的衣服下摆，将多余的酒水用手拂去。香坂尝了尝自己指间的酒，对面露复杂神情的志摩提出建议，“这上面衣服湿了会很冷，前辈如果感冒就不好了。毕竟志摩前辈跟我这种从乡下来的笨蛋不一样，是搜查一科的精……”  
“别说了。”如果这样做可以的话，志摩在香坂的注视下开始脱自己的上衣，如果这样做可以让你不做出那样的选择的话。香坂舔舐着指间已经被风差不多吹干的酒，看志摩咬着下唇脱去身上的西装。在最后一件衬衫的时候，香坂喊了停。  
香坂倒了一杯威士忌，走到志摩面前。“这是我特意为志摩前辈准备的酒。”他将满杯的威士忌举过志摩头顶，后者知道他要干什麽，但一动不动，依然选择了容忍。威士忌的凉从头顶到下颚，顺着脖颈流入胸口，志摩闭上眼睛咬牙，不让身体接触凉意条件反射产生的颤抖表现得明显。酒精的香混合着夜风的凄寒，香坂凑上前去就着志摩嘴唇表面残留的酒和他接吻，志摩被他突如其来的举动吓到，手一挥打飞酒杯的同时连忙后退着推开他。

“你…”志摩惊异地看着他，他根本没有想到这一层面。被推开的香坂露出受伤的表情，看了一眼摔碎的玻璃杯，神情哀伤：“果然，前辈还是看不起我吧。”他叹了口气，缓缓走向栏杆。志摩瞬间一个激灵上前拉住他，刚想开口说“不是”，就被香坂借力顺势压向栏杆。前胸撞上坚冰一样冷硬的金属，吃痛的本能反应让志摩刚想反抗，香坂从身后压过来的声音就沉到了他的耳边。  
“我很难过。志摩前辈。”  
志摩心里一沉，无法挽回的自责和对过去的悔意涌上来，潮水一样侵袭他的大脑，最终让他逐渐放弃了挣扎。香坂的手游走在他的胸口，发现他的默许之后开始解开他的皮带，面向夜色的志摩清楚地知道到之后要发生什麽，随着香坂的动作而慢慢咬紧嘴唇。

香坂将威士忌尽数从后背倾倒到交合之处时痛得志摩差点昏厥。他的手几次痛到脱力抓不住栏杆而滑下来，香坂几次强行将他的手抓回去按住，香坂的手掐着他的腰，一边往深处顶弄，一边不停地问他尖锐又残忍的问题：  
“志摩前辈觉得我什麽都做不好是吧，是无可救药的废物是吧？”  
“前辈肯定想换个搭档吧，我这种人怎麽配进搜一？”  
每一句问题都是退出到顶端，再重新将整根没入进去，每一次都引起志摩剧烈的颤栗。志摩眼前一片模糊，他的额头和栏杆磕磕碰碰，撞得他想要逃避在快感和痛苦里，却又逼迫他保持清醒。他想回答香坂的问题，想说很多个不是、不是这样，越是想开口，开口就越成了混合着呜咽的请求，不要、住手，志摩在神情恍惚里回忆起自己对香坂的忽视和呵斥，威士忌的酒香缭绕在他们两人之间，布满志摩赤裸的身体，侵入他的脑海。  
“香坂…”志摩深吸一口气，努力在喘息得支离破碎的夹缝之中发出完整的音节，而香坂奋力地冲撞他的敏感点，不让他有任何得以缓冲的机会。志摩的腰在不断地往下降低重心，他的腿早就站不住了，他将身体的重量几乎都放在和香坂的交合之处，才不至于跪倒在地面。  
“前辈这种精英啊，肯定不会懂的。”香坂忽然慢了动作，他仰起头看了一眼星空，继而垂下头开始自嘲地笑，“就是我这种笨蛋，也是想成为优秀的、正义的刑警的。”香坂放开栏杆上志摩被压住的手，揽住他的腰把他整个人转了个朝向，背抵着栏杆双腿分开坐在香坂身上。埋在身体里的性器转了一圈并且顶到最深，志摩的双手掐住香坂的肩膀挺直了背，他把头埋在香坂的颈窝发抖，从未有过的被侵入和酸胀感混着窜上的巨大快感使他哑着嗓子发出带有浓浓哭腔的短促呜咽，止不住的眼泪顺着脸颊流落。  
“前辈，”香坂侧过脸咬志摩的侧颈，志摩双手紧紧抱住他不肯松开，这个姿势吃得太深了，能够充分感受到肠壁内香坂性器的炽热，那份膨胀着的热量让志摩害怕。他的大腿发着抖，香坂稍微动一下都能让他抖得更厉害。“前辈那样聪明，肯定知道接下来该怎麽做吧。”  
“不…”志摩用了能用的最大力气摇头，他做不到，并且希望香坂能够放过他。在他现在糊成一团的脑子里能够想到讨好香坂的事情，就是主动的亲吻。他小心翼翼地凑近香坂的嘴唇，打着颤的气息落在香坂脸上，他还没触碰到对方，一声炸雷突然就从半空炸响。

“志摩！喂！醒醒！志摩！”

是伊吹。

志摩立刻从沙发上坐起，他满脸都是水，分不清是泪还是汗。他还停留在梦里的场景，一时间看到身边伊吹极为担忧的脸还有些不真实。志摩喘着气，他还没从梦里走出来，被侵犯的恐惧和无助感让他颤抖着拿手捂住脸。  
“志摩你……”  
“别碰我！”

伊吹立刻缩回了手，他第一次听到志摩慌张到发颤的声音，惊异又心疼。“那，我去给你拿杯水。”伊吹走开了，志摩意识到自己的失态，低垂着头埋进被子里。他开始回想刚才的梦，极为真实，又极为难过。伊吹拿着水走来了，他还没落坐，志摩一把拉过他，伊吹“水水水洒了”来不及说完，就被志摩急切的吻封住了唇舌。

志摩的吻极其没有章法，伊吹先把他们两个人调整到一个双方都不别扭的姿势之后开始反客为主，他安抚地缠绕志摩的舌，同时用手抚着他的脊背让他放松。伊吹轻柔地吻着他，没有任何攻击性，也不具有侵略感，他轻轻地在志摩的口腔里和他相互诉说，平息志摩噩梦带来的恐慌，温柔又有力。

“志摩，”伊吹抱住还在平复呼吸的志摩，语气沉稳坚定。“我在这里。”

3.  
“你们刑警，都这麽能忍的哦？”久住饶有兴趣地说。  
他身下的人双手被绑在头顶，赤裸的身体上青紫的痕迹斑斑驳驳，胸口和大腿的淤痕更是重灾区，脖颈上有鲜明的咬痕，全身被烫伤和抽打的伤口在白皙的皮肤上显得更加触目惊心。久住在志摩身上试过很多东西，他发现只要拿他的狗狗搭档作为砝码，他就几乎不会有反抗。这让久住十分感兴趣，再加上这是从美国出发，旅过很多地方的船，船上的新奇玩意本就不少。  
不过唯一美中不足的是，志摩不会有什麽反抗，也就不会有什麽反应。连昏过去和醒过来都是悄无声息的，这让久住好几次以为把他玩死了。不过偶尔也有几次，久住鼓捣出一个电击装置，连接着电片和电乳夹，那晚上志摩昏迷过去又被生生电醒，反复几次之后他终于忍不住哭出声来。不过久住不敢用多了，最后一次志摩醒过来的时候眼神涣散，张嘴也发不出声音，久住差点就以为他真的死了。  
更多的时候无论久住做什麽，志摩嘴唇上的伤口出了血又结痂又被咬破，这样循环着都不肯发出过多的声音。而且无论久住问什麽也是，除了涉及到他的搭档，这招现在也不好使了，志摩也不会给他什麽回应。就比如现在，志摩侧过头不去看久住，眼睛空洞又无神，望着远处仿佛一具行尸走肉。  
“你这样让我觉得在操一个尸体的诶。”久住从他身体里退出来，他俯下身拍打志摩的脸，“拜托了啦，给点反应才有趣嘛。要不然我就去找你的狗狗，虽然他还没醒。”久住歪了歪头，像是在思索什麽，“哦，是的哦，睡奸？是叫这个吧？反正都没反应，那我不如去找个新……”  
“……别碰他。”  
志摩躲开久住的手，眼睛由于几天的眼泪浸润而发炎通红，正对久住进行警告。他算着时间，他们两从警局失踪到现在已经有三天了，他相信以队长的能力应该已经差不多能够查出他们的行踪和这艘船的所在地。所以只要他坚持拖住久住的时间够久，伊吹生存的几率就越大。  
“诶，这才对的诶。”久住笑了，他从床边的柜子里拿出一打药片，在志摩眼前晃了晃。志摩眯起眼睛，那不是新型毒品，而且他好像见过。“这是最开始那天给你吃的诶，只是那次你都没看清楚。”久住把药片放在志摩眼前，一共八片，志摩记得第一天被强行灌下的应该是两片。  
“刑警先生，我们来打个赌吧？”久住开始把八个药片掰出来放在掌心，“你把它们全都吃完的话，能坚持多久呢？”  
志摩瞪大了眼睛。他的直觉告诉他久住这次是真的想让他死，在生理心理双重意义上。但是最糟糕的是，他现在没有拒绝的余地。久住戏谑地看着志摩难以置信的神情，他大笑起来，把手上的药放回柜子里。  
“开个——玩笑啦，这个剂量下去，你就直接变成脑子里只有做爱的傻子了。傻子没有乐趣。”久住踩上床，把志摩拉起来坐着面对自己，他居高临下地看着志摩，挑起眉：

“那麽，你来取悦我吧。刑警先生。”

*未完 有没有后续看心情吧。


End file.
